


The King Of Dreams Never Sleeps

by DaisyCrown



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCrown/pseuds/DaisyCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on the fall of Morpheus</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Of Dreams Never Sleeps

Darkness. Pacing around the room, running circles in the floor. Ideas swirling through the air like particles of dust. Longing. For the one he threw away all those years ago. Nightmares of death looming over his head. Dreams, the essence of the realm, essence of the regent as well. Nothing out of the ordinary for Morpheus.  
Restless nights, glaring lights, all in the name of keeping the realm alive. If only he could be like Destruction. He knew what would happen if the dream realm fell to abandon, he had unwillingly left it for seventy years. If nothing else, what would the servants do without him?  
Looming throne, gloomy stone, clouds swirling in the air. The realm reflects its master. The dark figure sits in grim anticipation.  
“Lucien,” he said, not looking up from his helm, “They’re here. It’s time.”  
Servants left, goodbyes wept, worlds left behind. Regrets thrown to the wind, left for another day, another person. A cascading cloak of night trailing behind the wearer, seen for the last time. A door shut, then silence. Morpheus would sacrifice himself before putting everything in danger, of course.  
A craggy pass, three sisters surround him. His time has come to pass. The realm saved, a life at an end, regrets fade. Seeing the dead through rose-colored glasses, pouring a drink out in their memory. The sisters blur to reveal the visage of his own. Towards the warm embrace of Death.  
Light. Approaching faster, the world growing taller, life begins again. Back to the realm of dreams. The realm comes to life once more. A brief respite, but his life is Endless. Daniel, the regent reborn. Back to work. After all, the king of dreams never sleeps.


End file.
